The Reunion
by Kiya Sama
Summary: 1X4X1Their relationship had been a secret from the beginning, but when Heero leaves for a duty he can't ignore, Quatre is left to pick up the pieces until they meet again in a fateful reunion.


**Author:** Kiya Sama

**Title:** The Reunion 1/1

**Pairing:** 1x4x1

**Warnings:** Yaoi, angst, fluff and sap

**Disclaimers:** Main characters are properties of Bandai and Studio Sunrise. Lyrics used belong to the group 'Breathe'. I make no money off them.

**Author's Notes:** Written as a request fic for Blackster, who wanted to see a romantic story involving Heero and Quatre. I hope I did it justice! It ended up much longer than I had expected. Thanks so much for inspiring the muse, my dear. Enjoy!

* * *

****

**The Reunion:**

Six hours. Six long bloody hours in a conference meeting with shareholders from ten different countries, all bitching and complaining about the slow decline of their stocks in the market. It had taken he and his handpicked special team of advisers almost two hours trying to explain (in several different languages) that it was no fault of the Winner Enterprise. Due to inflation in the Middle East, concerns over interest rates and employment had sent the stock prices spiraling rather rapidly. Damage control had been put in effect immediately, but the young man wondered if things would work out that easily. They had managed to appease the shareholders for now, but who knew what lay ahead in the future.

Running strong, lean fingers through blond strands of his thick tresses, Quatre Rebarba Winner stared out of the window and into the lit streets of the city. He was on his way to pick up his best friend of over five years, Duo Maxwell – a strapping young man of about twenty-two – and they would drive up to the Sangria, a new restaurant that catered to one's Mexican palette. Duo had said he had planned a surprise for him, but Quatre was extremely wary about any surprise planned by his buddy. Duo had once tried to convince Quatre that eating a bowl of fried cockroaches was a delicacy in some countries and that if he closed his eyes long enough and chewed really fast, it almost felt like one was munching on crispy chicken strips.

In Duo's world…everything seemed to taste like chicken.

Quatre couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips at the thought of his vivacious friend. Duo was as earnest as he could be serious and downright brash when it came to his business dealings. Where he was in charge of companies worth billions around the world, Duo ran a very lucrative mechanic workshop that dealt with the construction of materials needed to power engines or machinery for bigger companies. Duo was damn proud of his job and Quatre couldn't fault him for that. The American was always eager to share his good fortune and was eternally grateful for the small loan Quatre had given to him to get his business off the ground.

But Quatre was no fool. He knew that Duo hadn't gotten this far without pulling a few strings here and there and not just based on his exceptional business suave either. Duo was a handsome young man and did not hesitate to let anyone know that either. With that long, trademark braid of his, Duo's charm came not just from the eagerness that radiated from his dark blue eyes, but from his body language in general.

Duo was no discriminator when it came to the sexes. He believed in sharing his wealth to all and many a day or night had gone by when Quatre was forced to meet either Duo's latest girlfriend or boyfriend for the week.

The blond's smile turned into a chuckle as he closed his eyes and leaned back on the seat of the limousine. He could deal with Duo's antics over his sex life, but Quatre insisted on keeping his sexual preferences to himself - in this case with members of the same sex. He had actually been with a female before, but the experience wasn't something he wanted to brag about to anyone. However, his first experience with a man had been…

"The Wisteria, Mister Winner," said the cool voice of his limo driver. Quatre was slightly grateful for the intrusion. He really didn't want to rehash memories of his first and only time with another man. Funny, but he had never even entertained the thought of being with anyone else either.

"About time you showed up," Duo grumbled as he slid into the seat next to him. He was dressed in a dark red dress shirt and comfortable black slacks that seemed to 'flow' with each movement. Quatre eyed his friend in appreciation, noticing that Duo had used the cologne that he had given him for his birthday a week ago.

"Have you been working out?" he asked with a soft chuckle as he watched his friend lean forward to pour himself a shot of whiskey from the mini bar.

"Without you?" Duo teased as he took a swig from the glass. He grimaced as the hot liquid raced down his throat. "Wow…this is good stuff, Q." He grinned in approval before leaning back on the seat. "Don't tell me, you just got off work…?"

Quatre had the grace to look sheepish as he tugged on his expensive custom-made gray Armani suit. "Had a bit of trouble at work today…"

Duo stared into the expressive aquamarine depths before him as if hoping he could see whatever secret his friend held within them. "Suuuuuure, Q. You just don't know when to take a break and get yourself a va-ca-tion. Sheesh. It took me almost an hour to convince you to come out tonight!"

"But I'm rather busy at the moment with…"

"Pfft! Save it, Q. Not listening!" He proceeded to slap his hands over his ears like a child and for the second time that evening, Quatre found himself laughing softly at his friend's antics. It was always good to have Duo around. He seemed to make all the stress and worries of the day disappear with a word or an action.

As they approached the restaurant, Duo could sense the tension that had begun to seep into his friend's body again. He had mentioned that he had planned a surprise, but he had not told the blond just what the surprise was. He knew that Quatre had been hurt by someone in a relationship in the past, which would explain all the million and one excuses his blond friend would think up whenever he suggested a night out on the town.

Quatre had no idea just how hot he was in person. With those deep sea-green eyes that could blaze with passion (when it came to matters of great importance – his work) or become the warmest and kindest thing you've ever seen, to the strong outline of his nose and full pick-hued lips that were extremely kissable, when not tightened with fury or irritation over unsatisfactory work. His chiseled jaw completed the handsome visage and his golden blond locks were the icing to the cake. His body was well toned and fit – evidence of hours spent in the gym or working himself to the fucking ground. Over the years, Duo had watched women and men fawn and literally throw themselves at his feet for a chance to date the successful and brilliant entrepreneur. No such luck. Quatre had either distanced himself or flatly refused such 'offers'. Duo growled and swore to make sure he booked a flight for his pal by next week at the latest. He would get Quatre to have a weekend off or his name wasn't Duo Maxwell.

"The Sangria," the limousine driver announced again. Duo placed a reassuring hand on Quatre's arm and squeezed it gently.

"Let's rock and roll, friend."

* * *

Sangria was beautiful. That was the only word that could be used to describe the rich reds and greens used for its interior décor. With fabrics imported from South America, the cozy restaurant was draped from roof to floor with the colorful cloths, creating an atmosphere that was festive and yet romantic. Round tables that could seat at least six were arranged all over the large floor, each lit with small candles within multicolored glass globes. In the far left corner of the room, a small waterfall had been recreated and its soft soothing sounds was the perfect compliment to the hushed sounds of conversation and the dull chinks of forks, knives and spoons against plates as the customers enjoyed what the restaurant had to offer.

Duo spoke to the maitre'd for a few minutes before turning his attention to Quatre. "Let's go. Our reserved area awaits."

They walked after the positively giddy usher. He seemed to realize just who he was leading into their V.I.P section and as he continued to ask questions about Quatre's welfare, the blond began to feel the beginnings of a headache…again. He managed a tight smiles and small nods at all the right times and just when he thought he would no longer be able to deal with it, the man pushed open a set of elaborate carved double doors with a flourish.

"The Cantina, sirs," he announced with a bow and a pleased grin. "Only the finest suite and dining area for private parties. Please enjoy your dining. If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to let me know."

Duo 'oohed' and 'aahed' over the breath-taking array of cool blues and sea green drapes that made up over ninety percent of the room's décor. There was already a table for six, set with probably the most expensive china the restaurant had. There was a long, maroon colored couch that seemed to weave itself around the expanse of the room and pillows of every color in the world littered it. Soothing music drifted from unseen speakers and a small replica of the larger waterfall in the main dining area, had been built and placed in the farther left corner of the room. Pictures of Mexican places of interest hung upon the walls. There was a small door that led to the restrooms and yet another glass one that led to a patio. All in all, it was a rather breathtaking room and Quatre could already feel the tension of the day seep from his body.

"Duo," he began with a pleased grin. "This is all so…"

"Well, well, well, look at who decided to grace us with his presence."

Quatre spun around quickly, his jaw dropping to the ground in pleasant surprise and shock as he stared at the owner of the new voice.

"Trowa? Goodness! Trowa Barton, it's been…"

"Three years, two months and fifteen days," the tall young man replied with a warm smile. Quatre could see that he hadn't changed much over the years…besides his darker skin tone evident of his travels. Trowa's eyes were still a piercing green; his brown hair was in that familiar style that had a whole clump of it falling over his right eye. His lips were parted in a rare smile and before he knew it, Quatre found himself pulling the slightly taller man in a warm embrace. Strong shoulders were clapped and hugged tightly, hurried words of surprise and disbelief escaping their lips as they tried to talk about everything at once.

A light cough, however, had the blond pulling away long enough to notice the silent Chinese man that had just walked into the room.

"As I live and breathe," he gasped in shock. "Wufei! Wufei Chang! I haven't seen you in…!"

"Pretty much the same time," Wufei said around a soft laugh. He too looked a bit different from the last time. His hair was still as jet-black as ever and surprisingly it wasn't in its usual severe ponytail. Wufei's shoulder length hair framed his oriental features like a dark hood. Dark and rather intense eyes, filled with intelligence and yet warmth, seemed to give his already handsome features even more of a boost.

"Long time no see, Quatre," But his words were cut short as the blond grabbed him in a fierce hug as well. He pulled back to grin happily at his two friends.

"You two…

"…working all over the place…"

"…months…days at a time…"

"It was crazy…"

Duo popped open a bottle of champagne and poured the bubbly liquid into slender champagne glasses already provided for them.

"A toast gentlemen…"

Quatre accepted his glass and then eyed the lone but filled one on the table. "Someone else is coming, Duo?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah! Didn't I tell you that I was bringing the whole gang back?" Duo replied with a soft laugh. He failed to notice how pale his friend's face had become, but Trowa had.

"Is everything alright, Quatre?" he asked softly. "You don't look so good…"

"I'll…I'll be right back," the blond replied stiffly as he placed his untouched drink upon the table and made his way as quickly as he could into the restroom.

Safe, away and alone from the others, Quatre leaned heavily against the door, feeling the strength slowly begin to disappear from his legs. He eyed his trembling hands lightly, cursing himself inwardly for reacting this way to someone who hadn't given a damn about him on that fateful day. He could still remember their conversation like it was yesterday. He had replayed that moment over and over in his mind, wondering if he had said something wrong or if he should have said things differently. But no, no matter how hard he tried, he had done well to convince himself that he had not been the one at fault.

_Heero…you fool…you stupid, heartless…fool…_

He took deep breaths and tried to steady his rapidly beating heart. He had gotten over the one named Heero Yuy years ago. There was no need to rehash a past that was filled with so much…

****

* * *

****

**Three Years Ago:**

****

Quatre stretched beneath silk sheets, a small smile of pleasure and satiation upon his flushed features as he inhaled the thick scent of the activities that had taken place in the very large bed of his. Kiss-swollen lips glistened in the early morning sunlight as he licked them slowly. He could still taste the salty and slightly bitter seed of his lover upon his tongue and as he opened his eyes slowly, his hand reached out to feel the familiar warmth and heat that was…

"Heero?" he mumbled thickly as his hand came in contact with nothing. He struggled to sit up, the white sheet pooling to his slender waist, barely covering his growing erection as he stared at the empty space beside him. He could still see the dent that Heero's head had made upon the pillow, which meant that the other man had stayed with him all night. Glancing around the room quickly, he could make out Heero's shirt and shoes…but no pants.

Wondering if his lover had gone to the bathroom, the door to the bedroom, itself, opened up slowly to reveal the familiar figure of the one he loved. A warm smile came to his features as he sat up completely to kneel upon the bed and welcomed Heero with open arms.

"Where did you go, Heero? You had me worried for a moment."

He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, hungry lips already searching for the familiar taste of the other's. He moaned thickly as he felt Heero's tongue thrust deeply into his mouth. Tongues danced wildly, hands teasing fevered skins as they worshipped their bodies for several long moments. But with a low moan and a rather reluctant withdrawal of his lips, Heero's cobalt depths sort for the soothing green of the man before him.

"I have to leave, Quatre," he said quietly, but yet in a tone that left no room for compromise.

The blond raised a brow while wishing that Heero would do something about the rather painful erection that was now throbbing against the dark-haired man's torso.

"Aren't you going satisfy me first before you leave?" he teased gently, his tongue traced the outline of his lover's full lips. "You usually…"

"I meant I have to leave the country for…an indefinite period of time."

Quatre pulled back in surprise at the sudden brisk announcement. His erection was already beginning to wither in disappointment, his eyes seeking answers from Heero's inscrutable blue ones. "What…what do you mean by that, Heero?" he asked thickly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that…that…" Heero tried to caress the blond's cheek, but he pulled his hand back and instead ran his fingers through his tousled brown locks in a clear sign of frustration. "I received a call from Relena. She…she needs me…"

"And I need you too, Heero," Quatre interrupted rudely but with a scowl on his visage. "We're hardly together…"

"And is that my fault? You're the one who works insane hours. I sometimes get the feeling that I'm just someone to call on whenever you feel like it."

"How the hell can you say that?" Quatre gasped in disbelief and growing anger. "I've told you my feelings and yet you doubt them?!"

"Well, you have a funny way of showing it, Quatre," Heero retorted coldly as he began to slip into his shirt. "Besides, I told you that this wouldn't last forever. You know that I was only here for a short period of time and that I might be called away anytime."

The blond gave a rather rude snort. "Sure I did - that you'd go crawling back to Relena to fill her up and to get your kicks. Do you think that I don't know how much she would love to get her claws into you?! She's hinted at that for…forever, Heero and you're just a fool not to have noticed that! But you know what? Have fun at your job, Heero and please don't bother trying to keep in touch."

He didn't know where those bitter words had come from, but he was too upset to really care. With a tug of the covers, he buried himself within the sheets and willed away the anger and disappointment. He failed to see the saddened look that had come into his lover's eyes. All he could hear was the opening of the door and the soft click as it closed behind Heero.

He sat up again, perhaps hoping that Heero might still be standing in the room – that perhaps what had just transpired had not really happened at all. He stared long and hard at the door, hoping, praying and wishing that Heero would return and they'd laugh about it and consider it all just one big joke. But no matter how long he stared, the door did not budge and as if his morning couldn't get any worse, the lyrics to the soft soothing song that had been playing for some time suddenly became more prominent:

_Morning has come, another day_

_I must pack my bags and say goodbye... _

Quatre groaned and buried his face within a pillow as the lyrics continued to dance mercilessly in his mind over and over and over again. He fought back against the sting of unshed tears that burned in his eyes. He had lost Heero and nothing was ever going to bring him back.

* * *

Quatre pushed himself away from the door and made his way towards the sink. Running cold water, he splashed it on his heated cheeks repeatedly.

Their relationship had been a secret one to begin with. They were a close knit of five friends, all with different goals and agendas in mind. While Trowa and Wufei went on whirlwind trips around the world, Duo had his mechanic business and Heero had been working with Duo at the time.

His attraction to Heero was something even he couldn't explain to anyone if asked. But from the moment, the brown-haired Japanese man had come striding out of Duo's workshop to work on some motorbike that had been left there, Quatre had found himself longing for a chance to be with him. He had never seen a young man who could look so good in cut off jeans shorts and a black tank top, which showed his chiseled torso and strong shoulders to perfection. Heero's body had been lined with grease and sweat and Quatre had spent long nights imagining what it would feel like to have Heero make love to him upon the hood of one of the many cars that lined Duo's garage.

Of course that particular fantasy had been fulfilled on one hot summer's day, when business had been very slow and only he and Heero had been around.

If he had thought he was the one trying to woo Heero, he was equally as shocked to discover that Heero had been harboring feelings for him as well. The other boy hadn't exactly said words of love or anything that sappy. However, he had invited Quatre for dinner at his humble apartment and the rest as they say is history.

Heero was perfect in everyway. Good looks, intelligent, hardworking and dedicated to whatever he set his mind to. They had shared days visiting museums, going to movies and Quatre had taken great pleasure in teaching Heero how to ice skate during a winter holiday.

But all of that was in the past now. Those had been happier times for both of them, but things just had to go sour in the end. Nothing good could come out of such relationships, he had deducted while immersing himself in work to drown out any memories of Heero he had left.

And now, after all these years, Heero was finally coming back.

He took a deep breath and willed himself to go back into the room again. He was a professional and was capable of keeping his personal emotions in check. Today would be no different. Duo had gone out of his way to reunite them again after all this time, Quatre would have to play it by ear and pretend as if nothing had happened between he and Heero. There was no doubt that this was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

As he placed his hand upon the doorknob to turn it, the door was suddenly pushed in and he had to step back quickly or he was sure that his head would have been taken off.

"Duo, goddamnit! Can't you knock?"

The long-haired man blinked in surprise at the harsh words, as he stepped into the restroom and closed the door behind him. "Geez, Q. It's a public bathroom. Since when do I need to knock to get inside?"

The blond shook his head lightly, knowing that he was already giving in to the emotion he had thought he had in check. There was no doubt that Duo was already beginning to suspect something and he wondered if he could find the right words to defend himself when needed.

"Heero's here," Duo announced calmly as he stepped up to a stall to do his business. "He's been asking for you, you know."

Quatre started but refused to look at his friend. "He…asked for me when he got here?"

"Yeah…and for the past three years too."

That had the young entrepreneur's head shooting up in surprise. Aquamarine eyes widened in disbelief. Had Duo just said…?

"What…what do you mean?" he asked quietly, although he could feel his heartbeat quicken with hope. He tried to chide himself for feeling that way, but he couldn't help it.

Duo smiled softly. "I knew about you and Heero, Q. The guy couldn't keep the secret too long from me after he began to show up for work for no reason other than an excuse to possibly meet you."

Quatre felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. So it hadn't been so secret after all. He wondered why he felt relieved about that.

"Anyway, Heero…well…we kept contact over the years and each time, he kept asking about you…wanting to know if you were doing okay and stuff like that. I kept wondering why he wouldn't call you personally and he told me that you wouldn't like that." Duo zipped up his pants and walked towards the sink. As he washed his hands, he continued. "He was always looking out for you all this time, Q. The guy worries himself sick over you…well, he wouldn't admit it but…you get my drift."

He wiped his hands clean and tossed the used paper napkin into a trash can. With a warm smile on his lips, Duo placed his hands upon his friend's shoulders and squeezed them gently in reassurance. "I don't know what happened between you two, but you've got to talk to him again, Q. The guy loves you. In his own wacky way, he really does." He leaned close to place a tender kiss on Quatre's forehead. "Go out there and make him smile again…make _you _smile again."

Make us smile again, Quatre thought as he watched his friend make his way out of the room. I think I can do that. It wouldn't be easy but he thought he could try at least. If Heero had been so concerned about him all these years…it meant that there was still a chance for them to be together again.

And with a tug of his tie and a quick comb-through of his hair with his hands, Quatre got ready to meet Heero Yuy all over again.

The glare from the bright lights in the restroom was a sharp contrast to the muted hues in their dining suite and it took Quatre a few extra seconds to adjust his vision to the sight. He wasn't sure of what he ought to have expected, but he definitely hadn't been ready to see what the new Heero looked like.

The Japanese man, who was engaged in a conversation with Wufei, looked so…much more mature. He had allowed his unruly brown locks to grow a bit longer, but it had been caught in a ponytail at the base of his neck. Those dark blue eyes seemed to pierce through the dull hues of the room. Lines of fatigue or hard work or both had lined his handsome features giving it a rather rugged look that seemed so fitting for a man like Heero. His full lips were curved into a semblance of a smile as he nodded at something Wufei said. He was dressed in a simple white dress shirt that hugged his torso and broad shoulders perfectly. Light brown pants that could be mistaken for khaki covered long but strong legs that Quatre had had the pleasure of touching and caressing so many years ago.

He swallowed tightly, having no time to dart his gaze away as Heero finally noticed his arrival. He watched something akin to joy? Pleasure? Relief? Flash within the taller man's eyes, but Quatre was sure he was just imagining it because whatever emotion he had seen there, had quickly been replaced with one of polite interest. He grit his teeth and clenched his hands into tight fists within his pockets. He didn't know if he wanted to hug Heero or to smack him.

"Ah, Quatre, you're finally out," Trowa greeted with a warm smile as he motioned for the blond to join them as they began to make their way towards the table. "Heero's here now…"

"I can see that," he replied quickly as he walked up to the table with a polite smile on his features. "Good to see you again, Heero."

The dark-haired man gave a small smile and nod. "Good to see you too, Quatre. You…you're looking well."

"Am I?" asked the blond with a smile that seemed to be forced. Damn it. Why weren't things going the way he had planned in his mind? He was already feeling tense around Heero and he was sure that the others had picked up on their 'friendly' banter. "You look well yourself," he managed.

"Thank you…"

Duo coughed and clapped his hands together. "Well, either the thermostat suddenly went down a few notches or we are ready to spice up the evening with tequila!"

"Food first, Duo," Wufei chided with a light laugh.

"Aww man, do we have to?"

Duo's whine and subsequent banter with the others did a lot to ease Quatre's trepidations. He sat beside Trowa, only to groan inwardly as he found himself sitting right across from Heero. Any thoughts of switching seats would have to be canceled as everyone else had made themselves comfortable in readiness for their meal.

For appetizers, they had Mexican stuffed mushrooms and shrimp cocktail. Quatre licked the red sauce from his fingers rather hungrily. He hadn't had a real meal the entire day and this was rather delicious. He made the mistake of lifting his head to reach for his wine glass, only to find himself staring straight into Heero's eyes that seemed to be burning with an intensity that sent a searing heat racing down his spine and towards his nether regions. Cursing softly beneath his breath, his trembling hands knocked over the salt shaker and it was all he could do to order Heero to stop staring at him.

Conversation swelled around him and Quatre was surprised that he could manage decent replies to everything thrown at him. Over their main course of a deliciously seasoned chicken with Spanish rice and herbs, Trowa and Wufei talked about their recent discoveries on their expedition. From the way they sounded, one could tell that they had discovered a whole lot more than just ancient artifacts. It was clear that the two men were involved in a relationship on a more personal level. Quatre was happy for them in every way possible.

Duo regaled them with stories about his business and some of the new employees he had hired. He was already making eyes at one of them and who knew? In a few days, he could be walking down the aisle with the man of his dreams. Of course they all laughed at this, knowing very well that Duo was not one to commit himself to a relationship that quickly. Heero finally got a chance to talk and Quatre found himself paying close attention, although he pretended to be interested in the grilled shredded pork before him.

According to Heero, Relena's whirlwind tour of the colonies had been a rather successful one. Naturally, they had seen and heard the accomplishments over the news and everyone was genuinely proud of how well their young female friend had managed to woo troubled nations to a call for peace. Quatre was torn between pride and the foolish jealousy he had exhibited on that day. He chewed on his food without tasting anything, his mind churning with ways in which to perhaps, ask Heero for his forgiveness.

"She's getting married," Heero said quietly and Quatre felt his heart stop beating.

"Oh? To whom?" Duo asked with interest.

"Just some guy from the Embassy. They were getting quite friendly when I left…or rather put in my resignation."

Quatre stubbornly kept his gaze on his food, but he was listening – listening intently to every single word. He could feel Heero's gaze on him and he felt even more heated.

"You resigned?" Trowa asked incredulously. "Why would you do something like that? I thought you liked the job."

Heero smiled softly and raised the glass of wine to his lips. He tried to catch the blond's gaze but was unsuccessful. He did know that Quatre was listening, so that was a great help to him. He coughed lightly and took a deep breath.

"I…I wanted to return home to where I really belonged," he said softly. "The job was great and it had its benefits, but it wasn't the same. I would come home at the end of a long day to an empty apartment and a coldness that could never be warmed by 'normal' heat."

The others had fallen silent as they listened closely to Heero's words. They had never seen their friend his…open…before.

"I walked out on something wonderful three years ago," he continued in that soft tone that had Quatre gritting his teeth.

_Stop it, Heero! Don't you dare say anything! I was the one at fault! I should have supported you and yet…_

"I kicked myself everyday for doing that," Heero said with a light self-conscious laugh. "You know as well as I do just how much I longed for home, Duo."

The long-haired man smiled in response. "You drove me up the wall with your persistent phone calls, mister." Noticing Trowa and Wufei's puzzled looks, Duo explained quickly. "Heero kept calling me to find out if…"

The sound of a chair scraping back quickly had four pairs of eyes staring at the flushed and frowning blond man now standing. "He kept calling to find out if I was okay," Quatre finished tightly. "We…we were in a relationship…of the intimate kind and when I knew he was going to leave me for Relena, I just…snapped."

"Quatre," Heero began as he tried to rise to his feet, but the blond's stare had him frozen in mid-air.

"Don't blame yourself, Heero," he said quietly. "I'm as much at fault as you are and if you don't want to be with me…"

"Don't want to be with you?" Heero asked incredulously. He too was standing by this time and across the table, their eyes met and smoldered with unspoken years of pain and suffering over something they could have prevented. "I never stopped thinking about you, Quatre. Not for one day. I was going insane, knowing you were one phone call away and that I could…"

"Uum…I changed my phone numbers, Heero," Quatre said with an embarrassed look. "But I was still so mad back then!" he added quickly. "I figured I'd cut you out of my life completely and then felt so horrible about it because…because I didn't know where you were and how to reach you…"

"You could have visited the Sanq Kingdom, if you wanted to see me."

"Why would I want to travel all that way just to see you?" Quatre asked around a light huff. "For all I know, you could have been humping Queen Relena and making babies!"

Trowa sputtered over his drink, while Wufei and Duo did their best to keep a straight face at the rather comical and flabbergasted look that had come upon Heero's visage. This was better than any soap opera they could have imagined.

"If I'm going to be making any babies, I want to have them with you, Quatre!"

"Oh really?! And do I look like someone who's going to be having babies anytime soon? For your information…just in case you haven't noticed by now…I'm a man! A man!"

"And a damn fine one at that!"

Quatre flushed and lowered his gaze while mumbling something beneath his breath. But, the sudden weight of strong hands upon his shoulders had him lifting his head in surprise to find himself staring into Heero's beautiful eyes that were now inches away from his. He could feel the heat that radiated off his former lover's body and it seemed as if their years of separation had not happened at all.

"Look at me, Quatre," Heero whispered softly against his lips. "Look at me and tell me that you don't care for me anymore and I'll walk out of this door and never bother you again…ever."

The blond could feel his heart pounding so hard within his chest that he felt as if he would have a coronary if he wasn't careful.

Oh, Heero…how? How can I say that to you? Damn you! Damn you to hell and back!

"I…I…" He tried to gather moisture into his mouth and stole a quick glance at his friends still sitting at the dining table. Duo gave him a wink of encouragement and that was all Quatre needed.

"Heero Yuy," he began quietly, as his hands slid up the lean body of the man he had never stopped caring about after all this time. They explored his strong arms, kneading the hard muscles beneath the shirt. His hands caressed Heero's throat, fingers tracing the outline of the warm, moist lips before him.

"Heero Yuy…my Heero…." He whispered thickly as he pressed his body closer to the slightly taller man's body. "If you ever leave me again…" His arms were now wrapped tightly around Heero's neck, lashes fluttering closed as hungry lips teased each other gently. "Then…you must take me with you. I want to be by your side…always, Heero. Always…love…you…"

Their lips finally met in a searing kiss filled with a need so strong that it threatened to send them toppling to the floor with its intensity.

Duo snickered and reached for the bottle of tequila. "Alright, boys," he announced to Trowa and Wufei, who were still staring at the lip-locked couple in amazement. "Let's go get ourselves drunk, whaddaya say? We can leave these two lovebirds in here to make their babies or whatever the hell they do."

Trowa and Wufei willingly complied although they began to pester Duo with questions on what and how this had happened. As for Heero and Quatre, the world seemed to fade away for them. Nothing else existed but the two of them. Time and fate had been rather cruel to them for they had been away from each other for far too long.

They definitely had a lot of catching up to do and forever would be more than enough time.

**The End**


End file.
